Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Demain, il partirait loin d'elle. Mais ce soir, elle lui appartiendrait." Petit OneShot sans prétention aucune sur le couple Caroline/Dwight dans la saison 2, inspiré par leur dernière scène :)


**Coucou mes amis :D juste un petit texte sans prétention que j'ai écrit pour me détendre entre deux gros pavés, sur une série que je n'ai pas encore abordé et que je doute de retoucher un jour, après il ne faut jamais dire jamais bien sur, c'est à dire "Poldark". Sur le couple récent de Dwight Enys et Caroline Penvenen :D**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire :')**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _« There's a calm surrender to the rush of day,_

 _When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away,_

 _An enchanted moment and it sees me through,_

 _It's enough for this restless warrior,_

 _ **Just to be with you.**_

 _There's a time for everyone,_

 _If they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn,_

 _There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors,_

 _When the heart of this star-crosssed voyager,_

 _ **Beats in time with yours.**_

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight ?**_

 _It is where we are,_

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,_

 _That we got this far,_

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight ?**_

 _How it's laid to rest ?_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,_

 _ **Believe the very best**_ _… »_

* * *

Elle était si douée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. C'était même ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux.

Sourire, rire, taquiner, détourner suffisamment la conversation pour que la personne en face de vous soit incapable de voir ce qui se passait dans votre regard. Cela n'avait jamais été guère difficile, on le lui avait enseigné depuis l'enfance.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si, en vérité… si le fait que cela avait toujours été si simple ne venait pas en fait de son talent pour dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait, mais plutôt à cause de l'indifférence des gens vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle pourrait véritablement ressentir. Même son oncle. N'était-ce pas cela, plutôt ? Car en bonne société, on se moquait tous de ce qu'on ressentait véritablement. Seul l'apparence comptait.

C'était assez agaçant. De penser qu'on avait un véritable don, et découvrir qu'il n'en était rien. Car elle avait toujours eu peur, en vérité. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que plus elle souriait, plus elle entrait dans ce rôle qu'on attendait d'elle tout en l'adaptant à sa manière pour qu'il soit suffisamment drôle à vivre, plus elle parviendrait à faire croire au monde entier qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

Mais en réalité, Caroline était terrifiée.

Et à cet instant, elle l'était plus que jamais. Tout en ressentant à peine cette peur. Quel étrange sensation !

Quand le capitaine Poldark était venu chez elle, elle avait endossé ce rôle qui lui convenait si bien. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout ce qui déboucherait. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle lui aurait ouvert la porte, si elle avait su. A cet instant, elle remerciait cet homme plus que tout, tout en reconnaissant cette peur familière s'insinuer en elle, même si elle avait un goût différent aujourd'hui. Plus aucun rôle ne la protégerait maintenant. Elle venait d'y renoncer, en partie. Elle adorait ce rôle, pourtant. Elle adorait sourire gaiement et jouer de courtoisie. C'était comme jouer perpétuellement dans une grande pièce de théâtre en sachant qu'on y tenait l'un des premiers rôles, l'un des plus beaux. Cela était très agréable.

Mais il arrivait des fois que c'était lassant, et il arrivait qu'on aimerait être sincère avec les gens autour de soi. Où au moins avec une personne. Elle avait quelques fois essayés avec son cher oncle. Mais elle avait rapidement compris qu'il était si imprégné de son propre rôle qu'il ne pourrait jamais la comprendre réellement. Cela n'était pas bien grave, après tout. Elle aimait ces rôles aussi. Sans doute n'était-ce que des petits moments passagers à oublier. Elle adorait ce rôle, elle ne l'oubliait pas.

Mais cet homme… cet homme l'avait totalement désarmée.

Il l'a désarmait avec ses yeux si clairs. Si purs. Si gentils. Si doux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimée les hommes, jusque ici, mais elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne voulait pas les connaître. Tout les hommes de Londres était si prétentieux, si agaçant… tous à croire que parce qu'ils avait un grand nom, ils obtiendrait sans aucune difficulté son cœur. Où son argent, plutôt. Tous les prétendants qu'elle avait eus, elle les avait laissés la suivre pour se divertir à les regarder attendre avec impatience qu'elle donne suite à leurs avances et pour faire plaisir à son oncle. Mais aucun ne lui avait donné envie d'en apprendre davantage sur les hommes.

Elle avait du venir jusqu'en Cornouailles pour cela. Cet endroit qu'elle avait d'abord vu comme un trou perdu rempli de gens salles où on ne pouvait que mortellement s'y ennuyer. Mais où chaque jour qu'elle y avait passé lui avait montré à quel point elle avait tort et à quel point cet endroit était magnifique. Et elle avait vu la beauté de ces lieux, de ce gens, à travers son regard. Le regard de ce docteur qui l'avait sauvé d'une dangereuse arête. Et pour qui elle était sur le point de tout abandonner alors que demain matin, il partirait loin d'elle.

Dwight venait de le lui annoncer. Et elle avait l'impression que son cœur se fendait en deux dans sa poitrine. A cet instant précis, elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas lui avoir donné une seconde chance de s'expliquer… d'avoir retourné ces lettres, comme Ross Poldark le lui avait demandé. Pourquoi ? Si elle l'avait fait, il ne se serait sans doute pas engager dans cette guerre.

Mais il était trop tard, désormais. Et ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures devant eux… elle ne voulait pas les gâcher en se lamentant dans des regrets qui ne servaient à rien. Elle avait peur. Plus que jamais alors qu'elle regardait ces beaux yeux verts où elle y voyait la même inquiétude. Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir ces yeux. Peur de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, aussi. Tout en ressentant ce frisson délicat qui l'a parcourait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec lui. Ce frisson qui lui disait qu'elle était en train de vivre. Réellement. Et plus entière que jamais car elle avait trouvé la partie qui manquait à chaque être humain lorsqu'il venait au monde. Elle l'avait trouvé en un médecin trop dévoué à ses patients, si différent d'elle et pourtant si semblable. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un homme au cœur si bon qu'elle se demandait encore si il était réel parmi tout les monstres et tout les imbéciles qui courait sur cette terre. Elle l'avait trouvé en un homme qu'elle risquait de perdre à tout jamais.

Et elle savait qu'à cet instant, il n'y avait aucun rôle possible. Pas avec lui. Et que sa peur, malgré ses efforts pour la cacher, était étalé tel un livre ouvert sur son visage et qu'il pouvait la voir aussi clairement qu'elle le voyait, lui. Mais elle savait que lui ne la jugerait jamais pour cela. Qu'il l'a comprendrait.

Et c'est l'une des raisons parmi des centaines pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme. Pour laquelle elle était prête à se lancer dans cette aventure hasardeuse avec lui comme il venait de le dire. Pour laquelle elle était prête à faire ça. Tout simplement.

La nervosité parcourait chacun des membres de son corps, et elle craignit sincèrement d'être maladroite lorsqu'elle murmura :

\- Où se trouve ta chambre ?

Dwight ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il l'a regarda longuement alors qu'elle retenait son souffle. De cela aussi, elle avait peur. Peur de quoi, exactement ? Un refus ? Plus à ce stade de leur histoire, non, elle n'y croyait plus. Pas alors qu'ils venaient de se faire cette promesse. Pas alors qu'elle sentait le petit nœud de corde à son doigt, anneau de fiançailles de fortune, la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de lui offrir à cet instant. Et qui avait plus de valeur que tout l'or et tout les diamants du monde.

Pourtant, elle l'a sentait bien, cette peur. Peut-être était-ce la peur de l'abandon. Elle l'avait déjà connu par le passé, ce qui l'avait rendu si inquiète quand elle avait compris que ce qu'elle vivait avec lui dépassait les petits jeux auquel elle s'adonnait habituellement… qu'il lui donnait envie que cela les dépasse. Mais peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une question de confiance. Confiance dans l'autre, suffisamment pour savoir que tout ne se passerait pas toujours comme on l'avait prévu. C'était l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en fuyant à Londres après le gâchis de cette nuit, convaincue par ses semaines passées à ses côtés où il semblait avoir l'air si honteux à l'idée de fuir avec elle. Mais elle ne savait pas encore tout de cet homme à ce stade.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle avait confiance. La peur n'était qu'un réflexe, une mauvaise habitude intimement liée à la nervosité de ce qu'elle était prête à lui donner cette nuit.

Dwight baissa les yeux, quittant son regard et resta immobile ainsi pendant quelques secondes insupportable où elle se demandait ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser avant de se lever et Caroline leva la tête, observant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable, à cet instant. Elle se sentait démunie, fragile et pourtant confiante. Elle voulait juste voir ses yeux et voir qu'il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Finalement, Dwight se tourna vers elle, hochant imperceptiblement la tête et lui tendit alors une main.

Une vague de joie la parcourut à ce simple geste, un vague de bonheur si intense qu'il en ferait presque concurrence au chagrin qu'elle sentait déjà poindre en elle à l'idée que dès le lendemain, il l'a quitterait pour les terres françaises où il risquerait sa vie. Elle sentait presque les larmes montées, à vraie dire. Mais c'était des larmes de bonheur. D'une émotion trop forte aussi. Elle pouvait simplement appelée ça l'amour. Pour ce qu'elle savait de l'amour.

Mais elle allait apprendre. Ce soir, cette nuit, avant qu'il ne lui échappe, elle allait apprendre. Et quand il reviendrait, car il reviendrait, elle refusait d'en penser autrement, elle apprendrait encore avec lui, grâce à lui. Chaque jour, chaque nuit qu'elle passerait à ses côtés.

Caroline lui sourit. Elle qui était tellement habituée à sourire par automatisme, à cet instant, elle ne se forçait pas du tout. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait sourit. Avec lui, elle avait envie de sourire juste parce qu'elle aimait voir cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux si verts quand elle le faisait. Et il lui sourit aussi. Elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle désirait voir en lui. Ce même bonheur. Cette même paix après des mois de souffrance et de solitude.

Jésus, qu'ils avaient été sots ! Plus jamais. Même si ils seraient loin l'un de l'autre, à l'avenir, ils auraient la certitude apaisante de savoir que peu importe l'endroit où ils seraient dans le monde, leurs cœurs leur appartenaient mutuellement.

Elle prit alors sa main et son sourire s'agrandit encore en ressentant l'agréable frisson qui traversa ses doigts au contact des siens. Sa main était si douce. Une main délicate, une main d'homme pourtant, mais elle restait tendre. Les mains habiles d'un médecin. Il serra sa main dans la sienne, frottant doucement ses doigts, et elle se leva, s'apprêtant à le suivre dans quelque chose qui lui était totalement inconnu. Qui la rendait nerveuse. Mais qui ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur, en réalité. Non. Pas avec lui.

Il lui avait dit un jour que le mariage pouvait être une bonne chose quand on choisissait la bonne personne. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix possible. Qu'elle avait choisi le meilleur homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvé.

Elle savoura la chaleur rassurante de sa paume autour de la sienne autant que celle de son regard tendre sur elle. Demain matin, il partirait pour la France. Elle ignorait combien de temps passerait avant qu'il ne lui revienne. Cela avait dans le fonds peu d'importance. Peu importe le temps qui s'écoulerait, elle l'attendrait. Elle l'attendrait une vie entière si il le fallait.

Demain, il partirait loin d'elle. Mais ce soir, elle lui appartiendrait. Corps et âme.


End file.
